1. Field of the Invention
The present invention illustrates a method for determining stability of a wireless Signal, and more particularly, a method for determining stability of a wireless Signal by using a signal quality factor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid advancement of technologies, point-to-point wireless communications or server-based wireless communications technology are popularly developed. For example, two smartphones may use Bluetooth protocol or Wi-Fi Protocol for communicating signals or sharing data resources. For communications between two different devices, a quality of service (QoS), a signal to noise ratio (SNR), and an error rate of the wireless signal are affected by quality of a wireless channel. Generally, the wireless channel often suffers from at least one type of interference, such as a rain attenuation effect, a time-variation interference effect, a frequency offset interference effect. When the quality of the wireless channel decreases, a wireless link between two different devices becomes unstable. At the moment, a transmitter and a receiver may constantly try to re-establish or stabilize their wireless link.
When the transceiver constantly tries to re-establish or stabilize the wireless link, the transceiver would repeatedly re-configure and re-try in order to access data through the wireless link, thereby resulting in high power consumption. Also, since system resources are required for recovering the wireless link, severe system resource consumption would occur when the transceiver attempts to re-establish or recover the wireless link.
Conventional method for detecting stability of a wireless signal can be performed according to a received signal strength indicator (RSSI). However, a definition of the RSSI is only regarded as an intensity factor of the received signal. Thus, the RSSI is lack of instability information of jamming interference within a specific frequency band or interference of adjacent frequency band. Moreover, the RSSI is lack of information of a trend of the stability of the wireless signal. Further, a stability prediction algorithm of the wireless signal is hard to implement since the information of the RSSI is insufficient. Therefore, the conventional method for determining or detecting the stability of the wireless signal according to the RSSI is inaccurate. Further, since the conventional method is inaccurate, a false alarm error or a miss error would frequently occur. As a result, the transmitter and receiver have to re-establish or recover the wireless link frequently, leading to high power consumption and severe resource consumption.